


Playboy Take My Heart

by kukkungi (nocturnalkr)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Internal drama, M/M, a long ass one shot okay, additional supporting character, also gwangsuk, and others that mantion for this fic purpose, as well as junhee, confusion but mostly internally, euijin is here, hojung and hansol is supporting their love too, idk if the stupidity of yuchan is even consider as crack, junyoung is a playboy (if ya know what i mean), maybe some crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalkr/pseuds/kukkungi
Summary: yuchan is bored and there's a tall handsome guy that keeps changing his date at the cafe he works.





	Playboy Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly thought of this and for a start, it's supposed to have a different story and ending but then it turns out like this but i don't actually hate it. so i hope you guys enjoy this. (also! read the ending's note okay it's important-ish)

there’s something, no wait,  _ someone _ that caught yuchan’s interest. yuchan must have a lot of time on his hand to invest on this person named  _ lee junyoung.  _ (and he really did, with the summer vacation coming so soon, he already found a place for his next internship along with his current part time job so now he’s… bored).

it all started with his usual shift at the coffee shop near his university. yuchan decided that he finally gave in and switched with euijin shift because the elder would not stop pestering him about it. (he swears if euijin called him one more time, he’ll block euijin from all his contacts and social media. was  _ having a boyfriend  _ even a valid reason to switch shift?)

anyway, later on through the evening after lunch, the shop was less crowded. yuchan usually took that opportunity to clear up some tables if needed or just lounge around observing people. working in a coffee shop near a university that’s known for their arts and theater department would show plenty entertaining events that yuchan had always more than pleased to watch.

while he looked around the area to find a good watchout, a new customer came in with his friend who seemed to be  _ friendlier _ judging by how even though he’s taller, clinged onto the other one. now yuchan never judged couples, he himself had been in a few relationship that he would prefer to forget. so he thought that the couple was cute and move along.

what caught yuchan’s attention was the next day of his shift. yuchan had learned the taller’s name was junyoung and was with  _ another _ friend that he seemed to be close too. and the next shift, and the next one, all with different people each time. junyoung would hug them, or hold hands, maybe even snuggle a little (even though he’s usually taller), even acted cute in front of them.  well at first yuchan thought of nothing about it. it’s none of his business and there’s no way he would confront a stranger just because he  _ felt _ that the guy was a cheating bastard. 

but yuchan just couldn’t stop his curiosity get the best of him.

 

* * *

 

 

“that will be 5.000 won.” yuchan says with the usual smile, handing the receipt after the transaction is done. the shift is as boring as always and yuchan doesn’t have any good person to stare at, so his mind starts to wonder.

_ i wonder if he’s coming today _ . it’d be nice if junyoung came. it’s always nice watching and guessing who’ll he come with at that day. maybe he’ll come with the theater senior named dawon, or with hansol the university hot guy, did junyoung ever came with donghyun from architect major? or is it hangyul from K university? anyhow, junyoung really knows a lot of friends. 

(yuchan luckily gets this information too with the help of a little name from each coffee cup and the power of social media. but honestly yuchan knows most of them already).

the doorbell rings again and yuchan turns to face the front door, holds back a wide grin when the person he wonders steps in. junyoung is wearing his glasses today, with plain graphic tee and ripped black jeans while wearing his backpack and holding his books in both hands. he’s alone today though, yuchan finds that unusual. 

“you’re here alone, that’s new.” the words slips his mind before he can even process it.

“huh?” junyoung says, adjusting his glasses when he puts the book on the counter. there’s a silence where junyoung looks at him confusingly and yuchan just wants the ground to swallow him.

“sorry, that must be weird. i just have good memories.” yuchan tries to smooth out the conversation. he’d be in a hard spot if there’s any customer complaints about him being a stalker. “what can i get you today?”

“one americano, a strong one please and a red velvet cake.” junyoung orders, pulls out his wallet from his bag as yuchan recite it again for good measure. 

“that will be 8.500 won.” junyoung pulls out 10.000 won. yuchan handed the change and receipt then proceed to make the order. he’s still waiting for junhee to show up in his  _ shift  _ that had started  _ an hour  _ ago. the elder’s lame excuse of how his friend  _ needed his help with something _ when yuchan already know that his boyfriend needed help on controlling his thirsty ass.

a few other customer came in as yuchan is making junyoung’s order. lucky enough they only order take-aways and yuchan is glad of how used he was in manhandling the shop by himself. yuchan works smoothly around the station, going back and forth from the coffee machine to the dessert counter, pulling  a few cake that’s been ordered and placed it on the tray while he gets on with a new batch of coffee for the new customer. after the last take-away customer gets their drink, yuchan finally leaves the counter for a bit to bring junyoung’s order.

yuchan spots him sitting by the window, as the sun perfectly falls to his profile and it almost seems like a magazine picture. yuchan even caught some of the other customer steal glances at him and how can yuchan blame them, junyoung really looks almost like a model sitting like that.

the books that junyoung brings with him is scattered on the table, so yuchan clears his throat to get junyoung’s attention from the book. junyoung looks up then smiles. yuchan feels self-conscious about how he looks all of a sudden.

“sorry for the wait. here is your order.. uh-- where should i put it?” junyoung looks down to the table, only realizing how messy it is. he chuckles, embarrassed as he clears out the table and shoves the book down to the chair in front of him. 

_ so he’s not waiting for another boyfriend(s) _ .

“sorry this is a mess, i’ve been cramming my study since yesterday.” yuchan takes a peek at the book. biochemistry, animal anatomy and  _ math _ (ugh math, yuchan has no fond memories of that). yuchan places the coffee far enough from the laptop that’s also amongst the books, still safely on the table. 

“math huh? what’s that gotta do with biochemistry?” junyoung shoves another book from the table to the chair, helping yuchan place the cake in front of him. yuchan places the fork and tissue beside the plate.

“apparently taking a vet major still requires math.” junyoung grimace, sigh aloud. yuchan almost unconsciously wants to pat his head in comfort. he feels for junyoung and his struggle about math.

“that’s why i take cinematography major.” yuchan mutters softly for only himself to hear.

“you’re a cinematography major? that’s cool.” junyoung surprisingly says, hearing yuchan over the chatter and music around them. 

yuchan takes a quick glance around. there’s no customer that needed his help nor new customer he needed to take orders from, so yuchan calls for a break (on his own. sehyoon probably will murder him if he’d knew) to chat with junyoung. 

“yeah.” yuchan holds his tray with one hand while he rubs his neck in embarrassment, leans to the empty table behind him. “doesn’t look like an cinematography major huh?”

“me either, no one believes that i’m trying to be a veterinarian.” junyoung gives a slight pout.  _ cute. _

“you kinda look like a model so i get that it’s hard to believe.” yuchan casually says. the sun may be blinding but if yuchan’s eyes is not playing tricks, junyoung just blushed at the comment. a handsome person and yuchan managed to make him blush, or at least yuchan  _ thinks _ he’s the cause of it.

“thanks.” junyoung mutters. “i’m not a model though.”

“yeah. still hard to believe.” yuchan teases. 

they fell into a comfortable chat, longer than yuchan had expected and it’s surprising how much of a contrast junyoung is compared to what yuchan had in mind.

“so you wanted to be a vet because of your dog?” yuchan asks. they’re still talking about majors and how they ended up there. to think that the reason for junyoung to be there is just that simple sounds refreshing to yuchan.

embarrassed, junyoung scratched his neck. “yeah, it’s lame right?” 

“i think it’s..”  _ the cutest thing i have ever heard _ , “pretty nice of you.” yuchan settles. junyoung looks happy about it. 

junyoung readjusted his seating, now facing yuchan while he puts his book on his lap. “well? how about you yuchan?”

“just chan is alright.” yuchan says. “no need to be so formal.”

there’s a nod in response, a content smile settled in junyoung’s face. “then just call me jun.”

before yuchan can explain though, their talk is cut short by someone appearing beside yuchan. almost giving him a heart attack in the process.

“alright you two, this kid needs to work.” junhee says. he’s already wearing his apron, all while he places a hand on yuchan’s hip. junyoung shifts his gaze, smile faltering as he looks at junhee.

“shut up hyung, you’re late.” yuchan retorts. 

“and you’re flirting with a customer.” junhee smirks when yuchan splutters. he’s certainly not. before yuchan can even say anything to junyoung, junhee already pulls him towards the counter as new customer came from the front door. yuchan sighs and gets ready to work again.

 

* * *

 

 

for the most part, yuchan is a bit skeptical to get close with junyoung. he’s still pretty certain about junyoung already being in a relationship _ (s) _ because no handsome person is single, the world just doesn’t work like that. but a part of him finds it hard to resist. there’s just something about how easy they fall into a pattern when they talk, how many similarities they have along with their many differences. there’s just  _ something _ about lee junyoung.

**lee junyoung**

**_> chan, u free?_ **

**_> can u believe that my lecturer just bailed on me._ **

another thing was, they started chatting to each other. they exchanged numbers after they met for the nth time at the coffee shop and started texting. at first awkwardly, but weeks passes by and they got comfortable. maybe a little to comfortable judging by how early junyoung texted him this time. it’s 7 in the morning. yuchan’s not even sure why he’s awake, today he has no shift or class. yuchan sighs and wills himself to sleep again when his phone won’t stop vibrating.

**lee junyoung**

**_> yuchan._ **

**_> chanie! wake up! _ **

**_> answer me :( _ **

**yuchan**

**_u probably deserve it. <_ **

**_what do u want it’s 7 am. <_ **

**_it better be important. <_ **

**lee junyoung**

**_> u wound me. _ **

**_> and it is important. i am important :)_ **

yuchan rolls his eyes, junyoung can be dramatic sometimes. he sits up on his bed, ruffling his bed hair that sticks out from all directions. 

**yuchan**

**_don’t push ur luck. <_ **

**lee junyoung**

**_> :( _ **

**_> wanna hang out? i don’t have anything to do until noon._ **

this surprised yuchan almost to the point that he dropped his phone. sure, they’re closer than before after talking with each other for the past week, they’re already in the stage of bickering about which music taste was better. but they actually never hang out, they only talk when yuchan is working in the coffee.

there’s also the part where yuchan could make junyoung’s boyfriend _ (s) _ jealous that made him hesitate. there’s a lot going on in yuchan’s mind of all the possibilities. finally, he sighs while replying. 

**yuchan**

**_sure. <_ **

**_meet u at the coffee shop in 1 hour. <_ **

**lee junyoung**

**_> ur the best! see u soon._ **

 

 

the weather is colder than yuchan predicted and he regrets his decision already. he should’ve stayed in bed, curled up under his blanket, watched another series of black mirror for his research of semi-horror story, while drinking a warm tea or hot chocolate at just about now.

the cold breeze passes through and makes yuchan shudder under his short sleeve shirt, his ripped jeans that clings to him does little to warm his legs. maybe he should just turn around and say he’s not feeling well. his stomach is twisting uncomfortably throughout his short walk anyways and it’s not because this is his first time hanging out with junyoung outside his shift. definitely not that.

yuchan adjust his glasses again for the nth time, walks past a couple of people before he finally arrived at the coffee shop. the sight of lee junyoung almost made yuchan’s heart leap out from his body.

junyoung is waiting just outside the coffee shop, leaning back to a see through window. there’s a lot of people inside the coffee that stole glances at him and he relates with them. yuchan wonders if the class that got canceled was actually a model class since junyoung looks like he’s ready for a photoshoot. he’s wearing a black denim over his white shirt, carrying a black backpack while the red converse accented his look. for once, his hair is curled, bangs falling just above his eyes, not wearing any glasses. not long after yuchan stares, junyoung looks up to see him. if his heart was about to leap, it’s out and gone now that junyoung actually gave him the biggest smile he’s ever seen. 

yuchan tries to stay aloof, walking towards a waving junyoung. he waves back as he says, “hey. you waited long?”

“nah, not really.” junyoung sneezes after he talks. yuchan raised an eyebrow at him.

“maybe a bit.” 

“it’s okay, really. i was the one calling you to hangout.” junyoung elaborates when yuchan looks skeptically at him. 

“alright, what are we doing?” 

maybe yuchan should ask about this before he even agreed because junyoung is only staring at him like a lost boy. all those nerve yuchan ever had melts down, his tensed posture relaxed. junyoung may look intimidating, but in reality he’s anything but that. stupid maybe, but definitely not that cool. 

“i know some nice places around to hang out. wanna go to a dog cafe? or internet cafe?” yuchan listed out. at the mention of dog, junyoung’s eyes lit up. it tugs something inside yuchan’s heart that he promptly ignores. 

“there’s a place like that?” junyoung sounds pretty amazed. 

“yeah, just around the corner. a bit hard to find because it’s on the third floor.” yuchan explains.

“well, what are we waiting for? let’s go!” this time yuchan lets himself laugh. yeah, he’s not intimidated at all. 

just to prove yuchan a point, junyoung actually whines at him while pouting. “why are you laughing?”

“it's nothing.” yuchan let his laugh die down. 

naturally as they walk, junyoung puts his arm around yuchan in a shoulder hug and yuchan gets tense. sure, he’s used to skinship and is sometimes clingy himself, but somehow, he’s self-conscious around junyoung. just like how he's conscious that junyoung is a lot taller than him. yuchan imagines idly how they both look from afar. maybe their height is the perfect height for a couple. 

_ no _ , yuchan seems to regain his thoughts,  _ remember he most likely to be in a relationship already. _

they arrived at the building after a while and goes into the lift to reach the third floor. even before they stepped out from the lift, they can hear the noise. dogs are barking happily, overlapping with the chattering sound of people talking. from yuchan’s side, he can feel junyoung’s excitement and yuchan can’t help but form a little smile.

junyoung tugs yuchan when the door opens, bounding to the door and almost hitting a person that was about to get out from the place. inside, there’s already a dog greeting them. a small pomeranian came towards yuchan’s leg, yapping eagerly to be picked up.  there’s a tag named  _ paopao. _

“hello there paopao.” yuchan coos, automatically squatting down and extended his arm towards the dog. it pounced happily into his arms. 

“she seems to like you.” one of the worker came with a smile towards them. junyoung is about to pet paopao when she yaps at him. the look of disappointment is as clear as daylight in junyoung’s face. yuchan laughs more than he should. 

“paopao is such a sass.” the worker -- _ lee suji _ according to the name tag, says. “i’m surprised that she lets you pick her up.” 

“and i thought you’re gonna be a vet.” yuchan teases, sees how junyoung is starting to sulk and looks longingly at paopao. it just makes yuchan wants to tease him more. 

“welcome to mongie cafe. what would you like to do?” suji says, then turns towards the board that hangs from the ceiling just behind her. 

“per person will be charged 10.000 won for one hour. if you buy some drinks or food we have special package deals.” she listed many more things that are on the board. though yuchan is sure that junyoung isn’t paying any attention when he’s too busy trying to befriend paopao.

“there’s a promo of couple on weekdays like this. you will get a free chocolate shake and slice of cake.” suji finishes. “are you guys a couple?”

yuchan almost drops the dog and paopao nearly bites junyoung’s finger. they both whipped up to see suji smiling innocently them. yuchan feels the heat crawls up on his neck, then looks away to see junyoung blushing with him.  _ well, this is awkward. _

“uh- well, we’re... friends.” yuchan finally says. he’s not sure what to make when junyoung stares at him with unreadable expression. nor does he understand why he feels uncomfortable after saying it. there’s a beat of silence before junyoung looks at suji and nods.

“yeah. we’ll take one hour each please.” junyoung says finally.

 

 

* * *

soon enough, hanging out with junyoung became a regular thing. aside from junyoung’s usual visit to the coffee shop, they meet outside as well. they even visit each other’s dorm at one point because there’s a sudden rain and coincidentally, yuchan’s dorm was close by. by the time pass, weeks had became months and they had grown comfortable with each other to the point that they met more than twice a week (probably everyday but who’s counting, really. definitely not yuchan).

“hey, chanie. do you think there’s alien out there?” junyoung starts. he’s sleeping on top of his own bed, while yuchan sits at the edge of it, leaning back to the wall. he’s engrossed in a new game he found. catching on that yuchan doesn’t respond, junyoung kicks yuchan on his thigh, earns him a distracted whine. 

with much patience, yuchan finally responds. “probably, i mean, why not? the universe is a weird place.”

“just like you.” junyoung jabs. the game character dies just to proof a point and yuchan wails. he’s been upgrading it since this morning and now all his hard work is gone. junyoung laughs at him, lets himself flop to the bed and yuchan sees the opportunity to tackle him. sadly, it’s not going according to yuchan’s plan because he ended up being pinned down and tickled until he’s gasping for air. 

“you win! haha- s-stop it! c-can’t breathe.” yuchan rasps. the room is filled with their laughter so loud it must’ve been heard from across the hallway because soon, someone is knocking at the door. 

“shut up jun-ah, or i won’t stop my sleep deprived ass to beat yours.” junyoung yelps at the person behind the door. 

“soohyun hyung! i’m sorry!! promise i’ll be quiet.” 

“you better.” then soohyun’s footstep can be heard going back to his own room. yuchan holds back his laugh when he sees how freaked out junyoung is on top of him, eyes wide and darting to the door, his hands that’s resting on yuchan’s waist twitches nervously. yuchan tries his best really, but yuchan is never one to hold back a laugh. his laughter gets a glare from junyoung. 

“i’m kicking you out from my room.” junyoung deadpans. he shoves yuchan to the edge of he bed and flops beside the empty space, sighing. 

“no you won’t.” yuchan says easily and no, junyoung probably won’t. but the glare from yuchan’s side is trying to convince yuchan otherwise.

“anyways, where’s hansol hyung?” yuchan looks at the empty bed from his left side, then back to junyoung. “you said that he’s coming back, right?”

apparently, yuchan had found out a week ago that hansol was just junyoung’s roommate, not junyoung’s boyfriend. how did he know for sure? well, it’s hard to think otherwise when he and junyoung found hansol in junyoung’s shared dorm making out with hojung being pinned down on hansol’s bed. yuchan couldn’t look at his own roommate, hojung, the same way for a week. both of them came to a conclusion not to talk about that incident for the sake of their long friendship.

“ugh, he’s probably with hojung hyung doing  _ stuff _ .” junyoung bleached at the  _ stuff  _ remark. 

“don’t remind me about that.  _ please. _ ” yuchan can feel how close junyoung is beside him. the body heat that junyoung radiates seems to lull him, relaxing more into the bed. 

“it’s the  _ third _ time i saw that with my own eyes. at least you didn’t get to hear them making out.” 

“and hopefully, i won’t ever.” yuchan doesn’t want to be scarred for life. he still love himself that much. 

the conversation stops and the silence came comfortably. probably too comfortable because the next thing yuchan knew, he’s asleep while listening to junyoung’s soft breathing mingling with his own, the warm body heat that junyoung radiates keeping him warm and content.   
  


_ yuchan dreams of something familiar and warm, like sunbeam on a perfect sunday morning he had once seen when he decided to spent his free time alone. but he’s not alone in this dream, no, he knows someone was there with him. yuchan could feel the grass rustled softly beneath his hand as he was seated on the ground, gentle wind blowing to make the sun more bearable and just  _ perfect _. _

_ the view in front of him was vast, a field of carnations flower, lovely and variant in color; from white, light red, deep red and it looked breathtakingly beautiful. finally he figured out where the someone was. initially, yuchan thought he was leaning back to a tree,  but the more he focused and took in his surrounding, he was finally aware of the warmth behind him, warmer than the sun. but welcoming nonetheless. _

_ “you know you’re heavy right?” the person said, but there was no bite in it because they were already wrapping his arms around yuchan.  _

_ “shut up, chairs don’t talk.” yuchan found himself saying, then smiling when he felt the hand tried to pinched his side.  _

_ “this chair comes with a bonus.” the person tighten their arms around his waist, propped up yuchan to properly lean back his head onto their chest. his heart flutter without knowing why.  _

_ yuchan was curious though. he wanted to see the other’s face, wanted to know why he was so familiar. but before he could turn his head around, there’s a sudden loud  _ bang!

 

it jolts him awake. yuchan blinks blearly, still in distraught. he groans pathetically and bury his face into the soft bed. yuchan tries to turn and get away from the edge of the bed when he finally noticed a hand around him. when he turns, he’s met with a solid body. the room is dark, it’s probably 6 or 7pm already and just after waking up, his eyes is still adjusting. then yuchan remembers where he is.  _ who _ he’s with. yuchan widen his eyes.

as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he finally  _ sees  _ junyoung. he’s in front of yuchan, still fast asleep while hugging yuchan by his waist,  _ tightly.  _ the place where junyoung rested his hand is starting to feel warm, yuchan feels his face getting warm as he looks at junyoung’s face. this close, he can even count junyoung’s eyelashes,  _ long and pretty _ , can see the little scar on his cheek,  _ flaws that makes his face looks perfect _ , his nose,  _ his lips.  _ yuchan is drawn to the soft breathing, leans close to the warmth, staring intently and he doesn’t know what he will do next if the lights hadn’t suddenly turned on.

before he averted his eyes and pushed away, yuchan sees how junyoung’s face scrunches, knitted brows,  _ lips _ pouting and it looks so adorable, it tugs something inside yuchan’s heart.

“hey jun--” hansol stops mid sentence when his eyes landed on yuchan, looking as confused as hansol is, sitting on the floor. yuchan managed to push away from junyoung just in time where hansol looks at him, followed by a loud thump where he fell on the floor. junyoung stirs on the bed again and hansol strides away to slap junyoung on the head. junyoung groans loud, then blinks awake while yuchan still stays seated on the floor. 

“wake up stupid, why did you let yuchan sleep on the floor?” hansol scolds. 

“wha? no i didn’t. he was with me--” junyoung rubs his eyes. blinks to his side that’s now empty and finally looks at yuchan on the floor. “why are you there?”

yuchan wills his heartbeat to slow down and swallow a lump on his throat. “i--uh.. must’ve fell when i was asleep.”

hansol glares at junyoung, “you kicked him haven’t you?”

“what? no, why would i? i fell asleep too!” junyoung wails. 

just then, a head pops in from the open door and clears his throat. “hansol aren’t you just getting your clothes here?” hojung looks pointedly at hansol, then looks down at yuchan. he smiles knowingly and yuchan feels exposed even though he’s not sure why. yuchan looks down at the floor, finding it suddenly interesting. 

“oh yeah, wait a minute babe.” hansol goes to his wardrobe and starts to pull out several clothes. the moment hansol finally goes away, junyoung looks at yuchan, still seated on the floor unmoving. 

“chan, you okay?” junyoung sounds worried and reaches out only to be pushed away by yuchan. junyoung frowns at that, but yuchan says nothing and stands up. 

“yeah i’m good.” yuchan says. “i’m tired though so i’ll head back to my dorm.” then he gave junyoung a smile. 

yuchan is about to excuse himself when hojung grabs him by the arm, a bit more firm than usual. “great, i’m heading back to our room too! let’s go together.” and from the looks in hojung’s eyes, that’s final.

 

 

the walk back to the dorm is silent for another minutes before they turned around the corner and hojung pulls yuchan back, letting hansol walk in front of them. yuchan is confused for a whole seconds where hojung just holds him by the arm.

“so.. you and junyoung.” hojung starts. yuchan whips his head to look at hojung, then eyed hansol that’s walking in front of the both of them. hansol  _ is  _ junyoung’s roommate and talking about the person seems like it’s not right when he’s around hansol. so yuchan stays quiet and fidget uncomfortably. 

hojung catches yuchan’s restlessness and paces his walk slower, making a distance until it’s far enough for them to have a comfortable conversation without hansol hearing it. 

“it’s alright, we won’t say anything to him.” hojung assures. 

“there’s nothing to say hyung. we’re just friends.” yuchan says lamely. for once, yuchan doesn’t know if he’s saying that for real or just trying to convince himself. 

“yeah, i know.” hojung lets go of yuchan’s arm and shoved his hand to his pocket. “i won’t ask.” and that’s that. the conversation died down even before it starts.

yuchan knew hojung for a whole two years, knew his quirks and pretty much everything about each other. he knew what hojung is trying to do to make yuchan talks willingly and this sure is still effective until now. after passing three more blocks, yuchan takes a deep breath and sigh. hojung still paces his footstep with his roommate.

“would it be weird if i ask you something.” yuchan starts. 

hojung only shrugs and smiles at yuchan for encouragement. the nerve on yuchan goes haywire and all over the place. he surely doesn’t know where to start, but he tries his best to say it. 

“how do you know that you like hansol hyung?” yuchan stares at the said person’s back. hansol is swinging his arm as he walks, his other one clutching the bag’s strap that's around his shoulder and yuchan looks back to hojung, already smiling endearingly towards hansol. hojung soften his gaze.

“probably when i can’t stop thinking about him.” hojung says and then looks at yuchan. “it’s really out of curiosity at first, but then i just ended up thinking what it would be like if we’re together.”

suddenly, yuchan stops. halts his walk and hojung stops as well. he stops and stare at the street while his mind suddenly form a perfect piece of puzzle that he thought would stay scrambled for a long time. realized something he should have known from day one. and yuchan is relieved that he knows but at the same time terrified as he looks up to hojung’s concern eyes.

yuchan softly whisper, “i think i like junyoung from the first time i met him.”

 

* * *

 

 

what better way to face the problem than to avoid it. 

yuchan stares his phone as it  _ dings _ , indicating that junyoung texted him again for the fifth time that day, asking,  _ why haven’t you answered me?  _ followed by a  _ :(. _

yep, yuchan is handling his mess pretty well. 

he’s been avoiding junyoung for the past 5 days while panicking about his feelings to his dear friend junhee but the only response junhee gave was, as per quoted “ _ go fucking tell him and kiss him already you stupid shit _ ”

but yuchan is stubborn when he wants to and his instinct is telling him to stop before he got hurt. sure he’d spent enough time to figure that junyoung wasn’t like how he thought to be, he’s sweet, kind, fun to talk and all the other charming thing that yuchan just couldn’t resist. yet there’s also a nagging voice inside yuchan’s mind and it’s related to his first curiosity when he saw junyoung. 

_ is lee junyoung taken or not. _

this is a dumb thing not to know when he’s been friends with junyoung for almost three month. but then again, yuchan just found out that his roommate of two years has a boyfriend weeks ago even when hojung and hansol has dated for almost a year. so maybe yuchan is a bit oblivious and a whole mess but he can still brew a damn good coffee so sue him.

yuchan leans back to the coffee machine countertop, idly scanning the coffee shop when the doors opens again. he’s about to put up a smile when it falters as junyoung pouts towards his direction.

_ oh god.  _ yuchan wished that his heart would stop beating so hard. he’s just too weak with that pout (or lips, probably the said person himself).

junyoung walks towards yuchan with long strides, looking like a model doing a runway and some of the customer peeks on him. definitely checking him up. a twinge of jealousy came but yuchan brushes that off immediately. 

“why haven’t you answered my text?” junyoung gets to the point.

“uh--” it’s hard for yuchan to form any good excuse when his thoughts stops working but he tries. “my internship started earlier than i expected, so i’ve been really busy.”

it’s not a lie,  _ partly _ . yuchan started his internship ahead of the agreement time even when his boss didn’t insist on him (not that junyoung should know about that last part). junyoung pouts, but his eyes soften, understanding. 

“you could just tell me.” junyoung says and yuchan feels a stab of guilt as he smiled apologetically.

“sorry.. so, you want the usual?” yuchan asks to change the topic. 

“yeah sure.” junyoung smiles, happy how yuchan knows his order by now and yuchan’s heart practically  _ thumps _ . god he’s too whipped. 

junyoung eventually walks to the usual place while yuchan makes his order. under a different circumstances, yuchan would make a quick work on the drink, then serve it up so that he has time to talk with junyoung because in all honesty, yuchan misses him. it never occur to him that junyoung is starting to be a constant usual in his life. but after these month passed, yuchan just can’t imagine him not knowing junyoung in the first place. 

yuchan sighs, pours a good amount of sugar that junyoung loves into his caramel latte with an extra whipped cream. when yuchan first made this, he cringed from the amount of sugar in it. not one person in the right mind would want to consume that. but now, yuchan thought it’s adorable how junyoung has a sweeth tooth, or more like yuchan always think about how adorable junyoung is.

when he’s done with the drink, more or less taking a little longer than usual, he puts the cap on and calls for junyoung. though he didn’t have to because junyoung is there at the pickup place. he’s smiling to yuchan, like a big puppy and yuchan heart flips a little. 

yuchan prays junyoung didn’t notice how big yuchan smiles back at him.

  
  


for the most part, junyoung doesn't really have time to bother yuchan that much because he has the evening class so he takes the drink and leave as soon he's done with making a small chat and a promise from yuchan that he will reply the latter's kakao. yuchan can't really ignore him when junyoung attacks him with the puppy eyes and pout so he ended up agreeing. the cafe shop is closed now and with euijin and yuchan in duty, the younger takes his time to breathe as he sits, sipping the coffee he just made.

“so... junyoung?” euijin says as he goes to the cash register, not even sparing yuchan a glance. yuchan splutters on his coffee feeling as if he's been in this situation before. 

“w-what do you mean?” yuchan smoothes his voice. unimpressed euijin turns around, the shop is almost empty anyway so they don’t need to be on high alert.

“don’t play dumb, i know you long enough to see your love struck face miles away. so are you gonna confess or wallow like a lump about it?” euijin  states, unbothered at all. 

yuchan wonders why he’s even friends with euijin when he only brings misery and trouble into yuchan's daily life. though the truth very much hurt and yuchan can’t lie away to euijin. yuchan takes a long deep breath. 

“i’m not gonna confess to him. i don’t even know if he’s single or not.” 

euijin freezes, his left hand mid-air hovering over the cash register. he looks torn between wanting to murder yuchan or try to educate his dumb friend, and probably it’s for the best. 

“you, are an idiot.” euijin settles and carries on to empty the register, then takes a seat to the closest table near. yuchan only follows, like a lost puppy while sipping his coffee. he lets euijin count the money until half before he finished the coffee on his hand, and the curiosity gets the best of his pride.

“okay, so do you think i have a chance?” yuchan drums his fingers nervously on the table, looking at it. he’s honestly nervous because hopefulness can be a dangerous thing. hopeful means expectation and growing feelings that yuchan was probably not ready to commit into. though, that hopefulness is also the reason why he’s trying to ask about it. 

euijin still counts the money, stacking it neatly into the usual bag as he says, “why don’t you go see him tomorrow then decide?” the glint of mischievous in his eyes is clear as daylight and yuchan wants to brush this whole situation off for some reason. though now that he has that hope lighting up in his chest, his mind knows what stupid thing his heart will commit him to do. and that's for one, is probably seeing junyoung tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

the walk towards junyoung classroom is easier than what yuchan brain comes up (maybe watching too many korean drama wasn't such a great idea). he almost thought he'd drop dead even before reaching the place but here he is, leaning back on the wall beside the classroom entrance, waiting for the professor to dismiss the class. 

though maybe he can die for other reason, such as how much his heart is trying to beat faster and faster until he feels slightly nauseous and dizzy. if he gets any heart disease in this young age, he'll blame it on junyoung. 

yuchan doesn’t even know why he followed euijin's advice on the first place, doubt starts forming in his mind as how he probably won’t even have the nerve to say anything yet his feet stay rooted to the ground. just as he about to take his leave thinking that this was a bad idea, the class breaks into a loud chatter, saying  their goodbye's to the professor, indicating the end of the class. not long after, the student starts to flood out from the room. 

yuchan is a weak man in love, so it doesn't take long for him to spot junyoung amidst the crowd. he's loudly chatting with his hand around dawon's shoulder and they're awfully leaning close to each other. yuchan can't stop himself and cough to get their attention. he’s jealousy seems to get the best of him.

for a fleeting moment, yuchan sees how junyoung smiles widely when he notices his presence. what unexpected was how junyoung abruptly fumbles around as he realize yuchan is actually there and distangles from dawon. there's relief blooming inside yuchan's chest, a sense of hope and a sudden confidence that burst as he looks how junyoung eyes wavers around.

yuchan shouldn't be that happy, but he is.

"chan! you didn't tell me you'd be here?" junyoung starts, walking towards him and he sees from the corner of his eyes how dawon seems to smirk knowingly towards junyoung. yuchan needs to stop noticing about this useless details before he falls to his growing hope.

"yeah, uh… i was around and decided to stop by. you busy after this?" yuchan says. he hopes he doesn't sound desperate. 

the smile that grace on junyoung's handsome face makes yuchan heart goes crazy but he tries his best to seem calm. without even sparing a glance, junyoung gleefully says bye to dawon and comes to wrap his arm around yuchan to sweep him away. yuchan can't help but smile widely with that.

  
  


now that they’re off the campus ground, yuchan brains shuts down. the only thing that euijin suggest is seeing junyoung. now that he sees him, he is at lost in what he should do. what is he trying to achieve by seeing him, or trying to see by being with junyoung. yuchan has no idea. 

maybe god took pity on him when junyoung says, "i think i need to drop by the supermarket." 

there's a beat of silence when junyoung stares at yuchan and he feels like his heart is about to burst open. yuchan froze for a solid seconds until he get's a hold of his voice to cough out a reply. 

"y-yeah sure." yuchan internally wanna burn down for how nervous he sounds, "uh- the usual store?"

junyoung gives him a weird look, then finally shrugs off. he's too used seeing yuchan being stupid that this much unfazed him and yuchan is glad. he's also glad that junyoung distangles himself from draping on yuchan's shoulder. though it seems short-lived when instead, junyoung interwinded their hand. 

it's not like they haven't hold hands yet still everytime they did, yuchan can't help but blush. just the way junyoung always hold someone's hand, fingers locking and gentle rub of the thumb as a habit makes yuchan flustered while he tries to ignore his fluttering heart. he takes a chance to peek at junyoung and sees the other looking at him. 

he's startled face looks adorable and yuchan wants commit that into his brain, but the fact that he's been staring at yuchan makes it more special.  _ just maybe. _

yuchan stops his train of thoughts just as they arrived at the supermarket. by now, because he's often helping junyoung with his chores, yuchan already figures out what the others need. he distangles their interwinded hand unwillingly just so they can get things done much faster and junyoung gives him the list of his needed item. 

it takes them half an hour to finally meets up at the cashier and another half to pay (the place is always crowded) and by the time they're done, the sun is almost setting down. they ended up taking a quick walk back to junyoung's dorm while chattering. 

"so hansol hyung will be away until weekend?" yuchan asks as he places the cup of food supply on the drawer labeled junyoung's name. he knew from hojung that they were going somewhere but not about how long. 

"yeah, i'll finally be roommate free after 4 years." junyoung looks happy about it. then he turns to look at yuchan. he looks as if he wants to ask something, but decide against it as he pulls out a pan. there's some ingredients on the counter table already and yuchan as usual helps prepare for a bit. he really doesn't do much, before junyoung shooed him to sit and wait. 

"it's weird though. i've been so used with hojung hyung's snore." yuchan says, absentmindedly playing with the fork in front of him. he sees junyoung's concentrated back as he cooks and practically swoons. no matter how many times he sees, junyoung is just that perfect boyfriend that yuchan wants. 

"i guess so. it's gonna be a little lonely." junyoung says as he turns off the stove.

"what's the food for today chef?" yuchan asks, already anticipating. he knows how good junyoung's cooking is firsthand and always gets to eat it with how often he visits junyoung. 

"your favorite fried rice with cheese." junyoung smiles proudly when he puts the food in front of yuchan, then at his plate as well. how can yuchan even resist falling deeper when junyoung does things like this. 

"you're the best." 

  
  


after the food, the small talk and yuchan ended up losing to a rock paper scissor and cleaning the mess of the kitchen courtesy by junyoung, they settled back on the living room. the dorm is mostly empty because the semester is still on a break, so they can use the tv without interupption. they agreed on watching the first thing they see on netflix and ended up watching 'to all the boys i loved'.

it's when the scene changes again to the end that yuchan suddenly realize. just like how the main character there pretends to be a couple, yuchan noticed how similar it is to them. how they were actually always around each other more than with their other friends. yuchan recalls the little things they did, just like picking up each other from the class or the cafe, or how junyoung often helps yuchan on closing the cafe, even staying until late night. on when yuchan had taken care of junyoung when he was sick and of how junyoung was really upset when there's a customer that's making a move on yuchan. the answer is in every single thing they've done, just did and is still doing. 

_ they went shopping like a domestic couple, ate his favorite food that the others cooked and is currently watching a romcom while suggling. _

yuchan turns to stare at junyoung, face illuminated by the tv light, smiling to the story and yuchan can't stop himself from reaching out. his hand touches junyoung's cheeks and watches as junyoung confusedly turns to look at him. then actually  _ sees _ this time how junyoung lays his eyes on him with fond eyes, a slight smile and a tinted cheeks. 

he noticed how close they were sitting, around one another with only a single blanket on them, as junyoung has his hand on the bsck of the sofa, yuchan slightly leaning on the middle as junyoung does the same.  

yuchan stares at junyoung long enough for him to be wary of it. junyoung lays his own hand on top of yuchan's own, head leaning towards it.  _ cute. _

"you okay?" and the soft whisper filled the room, sounding just like a secret for only the two of them to share. 

"i like you." yuchan answers instead and it comes easier than he had been dreading on his mind. it all makes sense now when yuchan sees as junyoung's cheeks feels warmer under his touch, the tint turns deeper and junyoung smiles blooms. 

there's no sparks or fireworks when junyoung leans closer, kissing yuchan on the lips for his own answer. yuchan only focus on the soft lips on his own, the hand on yuchan's own slips to the back of his neck. it's as if the kiss was long overdue with how long they're doing it, but yuchan doesn't want to stop. 

they eventually part for air, then junyoung smiles as he says, "i'm glad my attempt to woo you is a sucess."

"it almost fails though." and yuchan chuckles at junyoung's laugh. 

"but i thought i've stopped by at the cafe shop plenty of time to be that obvious." junyoung tugs yuchan closer, pulls him almost onto his lap and yuchan shrugged.

"i thought you're in a relationship already." just then yuchan dodged the punch on his arm, putting his hand in the air as surrender. 

"oh god you're an idiot." junyoung says, experated. 

"yeah but you like this idiot." and yuchan smiles widely at the smile that creeps on  junyoung's lips.

"be glad that you're actually right. i like you too."

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "do you think they're making out with each other by now?" euijin asks at gwangsuk from across the room, putting on his shirt.
> 
> "hopefully. or i won't stop myself from murdering junyoung if he complains about how much he loves yuchan one more time." gwangsuk shrugs off the blanker from his body, sitting on the edge of the bed.
> 
> "i am so sorry on behalf of oblivious yuchan." euijin says dramatically, faking a bow that has gwangsuk cackling.  
> _____________________
> 
> yeaaaah so that's it. cause i think putting this little snippets on the fic is a bit much, i'll put it on the note instead.  
> so this fic is a real struggle to make but as of finally, i finished it.  
> comments and kudoo's are very much appreciated and i'll understand if you guys find the ending a bit rushed because i feel it too, but again, this is a fic that is long overdue so i have zero ideas for it to change.  
> (sorry i suck at this *sobs* i hope you guys still find this a nice read)


End file.
